Someday
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Relena is at home working on peace treadies while Heero is out in space fighting against an unknown enemy. Please RR....


Someday

A/N: I don't own Nickelback, Someday', Gundam Wing, ect. This fic was inspired buy Nickelback's Someday Music Video. So be warned it is a sad fic.

The year is after A.C. 200.

It was a normal day paper work littered the desk as one peace proposal came in after another. There was also the threat of war in the air too. _Will this war never end? They've suffered enough. _She thought tiredly. The words on the paper were blurring before her. Shaking her head she turned away from it to look out her window. A small smile graced her features as she let her mind wander where it would. Most often they strayed to her fiance Heero Yuy. Then the smile faded if the war came he would leave to fight it to protect her. As would those pilots that chose to stay here with her due to the Peventors assignment.  
Through these past few months she had gotten to know Wufei and Duo. They were like brothers to her. Sure Zech was still around, but he was with his wife all the time and had no time for his little sister. Sighing heavily she turned back to the paper work.

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
I wish you'd unclench your fists

She lifted a up a treaty about the gundam that was still on L2. The paper slid into her hand causing a paper cut. The blood welled up. She hissed in pain. Clenching her fist she tried to stop the bleeding.  
Rachel can you get me a band aid I cut my hand.  
Right away Miss Relena.  
The secretary went to get the first aid kit and came back to bandage the cut.  
I think the paper work is trying to tell you something Miss Relena.  
You're right. I think it's time for a break.  
She put the paper down and got up and stretched.

And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Ignoring the paper work she headed outside. As silent as ever Wufei came up from behind her and followed behind her.  
Hello Wufei.  
He just huffed in response. Relena smiled and continued on her path outside. Once they reached the outside a Siberian husky tackled her.  
Hello Skye... how's my girl?  
The dog barked happily. They began to play a game of tag.  
Wufei shook his head at the girl and her dog. The smirk washed off his face quickly. Heero was out fighting a battle probably when everyone knew that he should be here protecting his fiance. Duo hung around just to annoy him he knew it. Though Heero kept in contact with the family. Though for the past few days he hasn't and that was setting the small group of preventors on edge. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. The peace of the world depended on it not being true.

(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing

Hey Wufei?  
  
Are you all right? I've been calling your name for ten minutes.  
Sorry Relena I was thinking.  
Something wrong?  
No I was just thinking.  
When do you think Heero will call?  
When he can I guess.  
All right... I just... miss him so much.  
I know Relena.  
He had this bad feeling all day and he hoped it would never come true.  
Relena stared at the other preventor as his dazed out for a moment again. He was on edge she could tell and it was making her worried about Heero's safety. When a pilot like Wufei was on edge due to Heero's lack of communication made her worry all the more.

Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

She looked towards the sky. _Heero where are you?  
_Suddenly running footsteps could be heard. Wufei jumped in front of her and threw his arm out to shield her from this person that was coming. When the person entered the garden it was only Duo. The look on his made Relena pale. His face was stricken. The non smile immediately told her what had happened.  
No, he can't be...  
Relena, I'm...  
Leave me alone.  
She bolted past them into the house. Skye followed her mistress inside._  
_  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed

Out in Space past L3.

A battered mobil suit floated in space. There was metal floating around bespeaking a major battle had gone on. The pilot inside was barely breathing. He hit something on his control panel. Then he reached up and grabbed the picture of his fiance. Her smiling face stared back. He smiled until a racking cough caught up with him. When the fit subsided there was ruby spheres floating around him. A small smile graced his features.  
Wufei take care of her, he sent.  
Heero Yuy passed into darkness for the final time.

And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Relena cried into her pillow as Skye whined with her. Pain shook her to the core. Her heart clenched making it hard for her to breath. Her tears soaked her pillow. Suddenly her sobbing stopped and a sole determination came over her. Slowly getting up she went to her closet and got out some clothes. She just threw a few things in there not caring anymore about her image in the publics eyes.  
Suddenly a thought hit her.

flashback  
_  
She lifted a up a treaty about the gundam that was still on L2. The paper slid into her hand causing a paper cut. The blood welled up. She hissed in pain. Clenching her fist she tried to stop the bleeding.  
I think the paper work is trying to tell you something Miss Relena._

end flashback

That was the sign I missed. Heero...  
Tears began to fall again as she threw her clothes into a bag. Once she finished she turned and walked out of her room. Skye stopped as she spotted something and the dog titled her head to the side and began to follow her mistress again.  
Relena made it to the hall before Wufei stopped her.  
Relena where are you going?  
Of course he didn't need an answer to that question knowing exactly where she was going, but he had to ask anyway.  
To find Heero.  
Relena you can't just...  
Oh I can just. Go home to Sally Wufei your job is finished for the day.  
She stalked away. Tears flowing slowly down her face as she headed to the airport. Memories flashed in her mind as she waited for her flight to leave for L3. One in particular flashed in her mind.

Flashback

This is the only thing I can do for you.  
  
I promised to protect you. But in order to protect you and the Earth Sphere Relena I no choice to but to fight.  
  
Please let me fight.  
No Heero you're planning to die aren't you?  
Please believe in me.  
Wing Zero walked away.  
Heero... I do believe in you, yes I do.  
Goodbye, Relena.  
  
Wing Zero went to fight.

End Flashback

She knew now that that last parting meaning now came true that Heero had finally died protecting her. That thought shook her to the core. They called her flight and she boarded quietly. Her mind on old memories of the stoic pilot that she loved with all her heart. _I will always love you Heero.' _She drifted into a light sleep. Never to wake up again. For that instant the bomb in the cockpit of the shuttle exploded.

(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

At the Sanq Kingdom cometary.  
A group of familiar faces stood atop two graves. The stone read;  
_In loving memory of the world's greatest heroes. Who gave their lives to protect the peace of the world. Heero and Relena Yuy.'  
_Skye howled in sadness as she stood beside the quiet Duo. Suddenly the dog's head jerked to the left. There under the shade of a willow tree sat a happy couple enjoying the chance to finally be at peace together. The girl looked at the dog and smile. Once the pilots left the husky laid down on the graves and fell to sleep.

The End.

( I hoped you liked it.read and review.)


End file.
